


I'm Leaving

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial, Drunk Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Loki Feels, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sex, Tissue Warning, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs to have a conversation with Tony.  Tony does everything he can to avoid that conversation, but ends up regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Need to Talk

Tony stumbled bleary eyed into his kitchen. It was far too early to be up but he had promised Pepper that he would attend this board meeting. He approached the counter like a coffee seeking missile grabbing up a mug and filling it from the pot.

Taking his first blissful sip of the day he turned and saw Loki leaning against the opposite counter. Coffee and Loki he though smiling across at the love of his life, what a perfect way to start the day.

“I'm leaving.” Loki stated.

Or not. Tony thought, his bliss shattered. He immediately went into aversion mode as he did with every situation he didn't want to deal with. “That's fine.” He replied. “I have this stupid board meeting to go to and then a ton of paperwork to go through for Pepper so I probably won't be back until late anyways.” He darted for the door and headed for his bedroom. “Whichever one of us is back first gets to choose the takeaway.” He slammed his bedroom door and bolted for the en-suite bathroom.

Loki was sitting on the bed when Tony came out of the bathroom a short while later, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Tony ignored him and went straight to his closet. Throwing on a shirt and suit before lacing up his shoes. Loki was looking at him expectantly when he emerged from the closet. “Gotta dash.” Tony grinned leaning over to run his fingers through Loki's hair before using it to tilt his head back. “Love you.” He added before kissing him slowly.

“And I you.” Loki replied when their lips parted. “But we need to talk.”

“Can't. Board meeting. Pepper will kill me.” Tony said in a rush and turned bolting from the room and across to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, he slumped against the elevator wall. Surely Loki couldn't be serious. He said he loved him, he couldn't really be planning to leave him.

Tony spent the day absorbed in his hated office work, determined not to think about the possibility of Loki leaving him. He couldn't handle it if that was true. His mind kept wandering however, trying to figure out what he could possibly have done to make Loki want to leave him.

Nothing was forthcoming. As far as Tony was aware, although their relationship was far from perfect, they were still crazy about each other, even after all these years and he didn't think that he had done anything recently to upset Loki. Usually if he did, Loki would tell him immediately that he was displeased, which made this mornings declaration all the more strange coming as it had seemingly out of the blue.

By the time Tony finally got up the courage to return to the penthouse, it was after 9pm. Terrified of going in there and finding Loki gone, Tony had already asked Jarvis as he stepped into the elevator and Jarvis had confirmed Loki was there.

Still, it was with a great sense of relief that Tony spied Loki standing before the floor to ceiling window staring out across the city when the elevator doors slid open. He crossed towards him, throwing off his suit jacket as he went and sliding his arms around Loki's waist from behind.

Loki turned in his arms. “I got here first.” He smiled down at Tony. “So, I get to choose takeaway and then we can talk.”

Tony's stomach dropped to his feet but he tilted his head up and kissed Loki. Loki had always been easy to distract with sex and Tony was hoping against hope that he could still distract him. He pressed himself tight against Loki's front and slipped his tongue into his mouth, bringing one hand down to grab Loki's ass and pull him as close as he could get him, grinding his hips against Loki's. 

Loki responded, one hand slipping under the back of Tony's shirt, the other tangling in his hair. He used his grip on his hair to pull Tony's mouth away from his so that he could press kisses to his neck.

Once Tony was sure he had Loki heating up, he pulled him towards the bedroom. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and Loki's conversation was forgotten.

When Loki awoke late the following morning he was sprawled out in the middle of the bed and Tony was gone. He tried to bring his hands down from where they lay above his head but found he couldn't. Turning his head to look up the bed he gave a brief chuckle. Tony had chained him to the bed.

The black leather with emerald green fur lined wrist cuffs had been a gift from Tony about two years back, although Tony ended up wearing them far more often than Loki did. They had gold D-rings connected to them that were currently clipped to gold chains looped around the bed posts.

Of course they were purely symbolic. Even without his magic, Loki could easily snap the chains. They were Tony's way of acknowledging what Loki had said the other morning and making his opinion on the matter clear while still refusing to have a conversation about it.

Loki flicked his hands and the chains slipped free. He stretched and stood from the bed. Keeping the cuffs in place. With another flick he was dressed in his favourite leather jeans and green tee. Running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out, he headed out of the bedroom.

“Where is he?” He asked Jarvis a moment later when he discovered Tony was not in the penthouse.

“In the lab, sir.” Jarvis replied. Loki thought there might have been a hint of attitude in that reply but he ignored it and took the elevator down to Tony's private lab.

When the doors slid open Loki jerked back from the sudden assault of heavy metal music on his ears. Rob Zombie blasting out loud enough to drown out the sound of hammer hitting metal coming from the far side of the lab where Tony, sporting ear defenders was busy beating a panel from his hot rod into submission.

Loki crossed the lab, a flick of his hand as he went turning off the music. He stepped up beside Tony who threw him a quick smile, but didn't stop what he was doing.

“Tony.” Loki called to him. Tony didn't look up. Loki poked at his arm, the one not holding the hammer.

“Sorry, can't hear you.” Tony shouted gesturing to his ear defenders.

Loki huffed and snatched them off his head. Tony put down the hammer. “Huh. You turned the music off.”

“We need to talk.” Loki stated.

“No we don't.” Tony replied, stepping towards him.

“Fine.” Loki snapped. “I need to talk and you need to listen.”

“No we don't.” Tony said again placing his hands on Loki's hips.

He slipped his thumbs under the hem of Loki's tee and pushed it up, latching his mouth onto one of Loki's nipples. Loki groaned and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony turned him without removing his mouth from his chest and pushed him back against the workbench. He pulled off Loki's t-shirt before lowering his hands back to Loki's hips and unfastening his leather jeans. Pulling them down his legs and off he pressed himself against Loki and hooked a hand behind each leg, hoisting him up onto the workbench. Stepping in close between his thighs he leaned forward and took Loki into his mouth.

Loki moaned and bucked against him as Tony swirled his tongue around his hard length, humming to vibrate the sensitised flesh. He brought a hand up to each of Loki's hips and held him firm as he sucked him off.

When Loki came, Tony swallowed it down and then leaned over and kissed him. Loki pulled him tight and held him for a few moments before Tony pulled away and looked at his watch. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed. “I'm late. I have a meeting with Bruce.” With that he turned and dashed from the lab leaving Loki lying naked on the workbench wondering how in the hel, he always managed to let Tony distract him. With a flick of his wrist he was dressed again and he headed back up to the penthouse.

When he got there he searched around until he found a piece of paper. He was going to give Tony one more chance to talk to him and that was it.

It was gone midnight by the time Tony returned to the penthouse, having figured that as long as he never had 'the talk' with Loki everything would be fine. He was feeling optimistic when he found Loki already in bed when he went into the bedroom.

He threw off his clothes and slipped under the covers curling himself around Loki who wrapped an arm around him pulling him close. “Ready to talk yet?” Loki murmured into his curls.

“Nope.” Tony replied darting out his tongue to lick at Loki's chest.

“Are you sure that's the way you want it?” Loki asked.

Tony wriggled around until he was lying on top of Loki, his legs pulled up to clamp Loki's hips between his knees. He rocked against him, making Loki groan. Tony kissed a path up Loki's chest to his mouth all the while rocking his hips so that their cocks brushed together.

While they kissed Loki brought a hand up and slipped it between Tony's ass cheeks finding his entrance and pressing against it.

They made love slowly and gently for several hours before finally satisfied they curled together. Tony held tight, his back against Loki's chest. As he closed his eyes and drifted off it was with a heavy sense of dread. Sex between them had never been like that before. That had felt like goodbye.

Sure enough when he awoke the following morning, Loki was gone. Tony dived naked from the bed and dashed out into the living room, finding no Loki he stopped dead in the middle of the floor. “Jarvis?” He asked, a tremble in his voice.

“In the kitchen, sir.” Jarvis replied. Tony ran to the kitchen skidding to a halt as he saw the note lying on the kitchen counter beside the coffee pot. Fresh coffee already waiting. He pulled down a mug and filled it before taking it and the note to the stool by the breakfast bar. He sat down heavily and took a sip of the coffee before putting down the cup and unfolding the note.

_My Dearest Tony,_

_I will always love you,_

_but alas I can remain in this realm no longer._

_I will return when I can, but I know not how long that will be._

_Forgive me._

_Loki xXx_

Tony crumpled the note in his hand and pressed it in his fist to his arc reactor desperately trying to hold back the tears. Loki, his Loki, was gone. His head fell forward and that was when he noticed something on his skin. Standing from the stool he looked down at his bare hips. Curved down each hip were green runic letters. Leaning over to get a closer look Tony could make out by the spacing, that down his right hip was one large word and down his left, three smaller words.

“Jarvis, any idea what this says?” He asked his AI.

“I'm afraid not, sir.” Jarvis replied. “Although similar, they are not runes of any of the known alphabets used in this realm.”

“Guess I'll have to ask Thor and hope it isn't something dirty.” Tony replied. The thought of asking Thor to translate something dirty almost making him laugh. So Loki would be gone for a few weeks, no big deal. He would cope.

There was that famous Tony Stark denial again.

By the time Thor stopped by two days later. Tony's denial was having to work overtime.

“Greetings friend Tony.” Thor smiled at him coming into the living room where Tony was sprawled on the sofa. “How fair you?”

“Pretty shit, Thor. How's things with you?” Tony growled in response standing from the sofa and going into the kitchen to fetch Thor some coffee.

Thor followed behind him accepting the mug that was offered. “Did you have another fight with my brother?”

“You mean you don't know?” Tony frowned. “Your brother is gone.”

Thor's eyebrows rose in surprise as Tony pulled Loki's now crumpled note from his pocket and handed it to Thor.

Thor set his mug on the counter and straighten out the note glancing at it before looking to Tony. “Why did he leave you a note?”

“Because I am an idiot and I refused to talk to him about it. I thought if I just didn't talk to him about it, he wouldn't leave.” Tony huffed.

“I see.” Thor nodded. “I am sorry to say, I am not surprised.”

Tony gaped at him.

“My brother has always had a restless spirit Tony. I thought you knew that. He cannot stay in one place for too long or the boredom becomes an almost physical ache. He used to disappear for months on end back home.” Thor put down the note and picked his mug of coffee back up. “He will never be able to stay in one place for very long. He must really love you to have stayed as long as he did.”

Tony rubbed his hand over his face cursing himself. “I should have talked to him.” Just then he remembered the runes and pushed down his sweatpants being careful not to flash Thor. “Can you tell me what this says?”

Thor glanced towards him then blushed slightly when he saw what Tony was referring to. He pointed to Tony's right hip. “Remember.” He then pointed to each of the three words on Tony's left hip in turn. “Loki. Loves. You.” He turned his head away and took a mouthful of coffee as Tony pulled his sweatpants back up over his hips.

“So you think he'll come back.” Tony asked softly.

“Perhaps.” Thor shrugged. “He has marked you as his, so it seems likely.”

“What do you mean marked me?” Tony enquired. “This is just green pen. It'll wash off eventually.”

Thor turned to him. “That's not pen. That's magic. It will stay there for as long as Loki still loves you.”

Tony's eyes went wide and he looked down at his left hip, pushing his sweatpants down a bit until the word he now knew said Loki was visible. He ran his thumb across the runes and sighed. Loki had to come back to him.

The sooner the better his dented denial prayed.


	2. Feels Like Forever

Six months had passed since Loki left and Tony was no longer in denial. Tony was now in a whisky induced stupor.

Drunk off his ass day and night he hadn't left the penthouse in two weeks. He was ignoring calls from everyone and refusing to let anyone in the penthouse. Eventually, concerned for his health, Jarvis had over-ridden his commands and unlocked the elevator so that Steve could get in to see him.

Tony was sitting on a stool, slumped across his bar when Steve entered the penthouse. He asked Jarvis to remove the tint on the windows and Tony squinted up at him when the daylight slowly filtered in.

“So, my AI betrays me and they send in the super soldier.” Tony chuckled downing the last mouthful from the whisky bottle. “To what do I owe the invasion?”

“I came to see how close you were to drinking yourself to death.” Steve replied. “Turns out closer than any of us though.” He stepped towards Tony who glared at him. Steve stopped a few feet away. “How long do you plan to keep this up?” He asked.

Tony sniggered at him. “As long as it takes.” He waved the empty bottle in Steve's direction.

“As long as it takes for what?” Steve asked cautiously.

“For Loki to come back.” Tony slurred slightly.

“What if he doesn't?” Steve mumbled.

Tony's head whipped up. “You take that back.” He growled.

Steve just stared at him.

Tony threw the empty whisky bottle and it shattered at Steve's feet. Steve flinched and took a step back. “You take that back right now.”

“I can't.” Steve said gently. “Tony someone has to be the one to say it. Loki's been gone six months. What if he doesn't come back. What if he does, but you've already drunk yourself to death. What then?”

Tony glared at him.

Unbeknown to either of them, Loki had returned and was currently standing just inside Tony's bedroom, watching them through the crack in the not quite shut door.

He was surprised to see Tony looking such a mess. A beautiful mess. His hair was too long, his eyes wide and glistening from the water of un-shead tears. He was paler and skinnier than before but he was still beautiful to Loki's eyes.

The pain and fury that radiated from him, currently misdirected at Steve made Loki's heart ache for the suffering he had caused him.

“Get out.” Tony snarled at Steve.

“Tony, come on man.” Steve huffed. “You can't keep this up.”

“OUT!” Tony roared reaching for his Iron Man bracelets and Steve sighed turning to leave before Tony could unleash Iron Man on him. Steve hadn't brought his shield after all.

Tony slid from the bar stool when Steve had left and staggered in the direction of his bedroom. He pushed open the door and wobbled to the bed collapsing face first onto it.

“What has become of my beautiful Tony?” Loki asked from the foot of the bed gazing down at him.

Tony didn't respond.

“I asked you a question Tony?” Loki stated.

“Can't have.” Tony mumbled into the bed covers. “You left.”

“I also returned.” Loki replied.

Tony rolled slowly over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Loki. “If that's true.” Tony said. “Then fix this.”

Loki stepped around the bed and towards Tony, he waved his hand and Tony felt his magic wash across his skin taking his inebriation with it.

His head clear for this first time in weeks, Tony sat up and looked at Loki. “You left.” Was all he said.

“I had to.” Loki whispered.

“You'll leave again.” Tony stated.

Loki nodded. Tony stood and grabbed him by the arm. “Why?” he demanded.

“I have too.” Was all Loki replied.

Tony fell to his knees at Loki's feet and Loki took a step back shocked. Tony had never knelt before Loki. Chained down, gagged, but never kneeling.

“Please...” Tony begged. “Don't leave me again.”

Loki knelt down in front of him. “If I had a choice I would never leave you, but I cannot stay here forever.”

“Then take me with you.” Tony pleaded.

“That's all I ever wanted.” Loki pressed his lips to Tony's. “I wanted to ask you to come with me, but you wouldn't talk to me.”

Tony threw his arms around Loki knocking him to the floor with Tony on top of him. “I'm sorry.” He gasped over and over until Loki stopped him with a kiss.

“You fool.” Loki chuckled holding him tight. “Next time I tell you we need to talk...”

“I promise, I'll listen.” Tony swore, snuggling against Loki and holding him as tight as possible.

“The realms are ours my love.” Loki murmured in his ear. “I will show you worlds you could never imagine.”

Tony was pulling at Loki's shirt trying to get it off, one sleeve caught in the black and green wrist cuff Loki was still wearing. “I don't care about worlds.” He panted finally pulling Loki's shirt off. “As long as I'm with you.”

Loki chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss, flicking his hand and moving them up onto the bed. “How I've missed you.” He breathed into Tony's ear and Tony bucked his hips against Loki's.

“Too much clothes.” Tony hissed as Loki's teeth scraped his neck. Loki flicked his hand again and their clothes were gone. He flipped them over and with a little magical help he was soon buried deep inside Tony.

Tony sighed in contentment as Loki rocked into him, his thumbs brushing Tony's hips over the runes that still showed there. This didn't feel like goodbye Tony thought reaching between them to stroke his cock in time with Loki's thrusts. This felt like forever.


End file.
